A circus to remember
by Scorpina
Summary: By request of XinnLajgin. WWE superstars are sent on a "shape up" program by Vince McMahon. Cirque Du Soleil takes in a few superstars to get them to learn about teamwork and some new tricks. Will they adjust to life in the big tent?
1. Chapter 1

A Circus to remember

Chapter 1- They arrive

Taker looked about with a sneer on his face, as a new part of a 'shape up program' he had selected a few WWE superstars to be taken in by Cirque Du Soleil in order to learn about teamwork and co-operation. "This sucks," announced Edge as he put his bags down. "How could Vicky do this to me! How could she let it happen?" he demanded aloud.

"At the moment Edge, none of us care," snapped back Kane. "We're all stuck here so suck…"

"IT!" announced Triple H, Kane glared angrily at Hunter. "What? You said suck, the 'it' part just comes out naturally to me"

"This is going to be a long few months" muttered Jeff to his brother Matt. The Hardys began to look around and take in the sights. Jeff saw some of the performers setting up and testing out the equipment. Matt was shocked the moment Taker stood behind him.

"Deadman?" he asked.

"What? I am just as curious as you are" Taker snapped back, however Matt sensed he was hiding something. Looking back to the group, Kane was having a conversation with some of the circus performers and spoke of the reason why they were here. The people smiled and nodded and welcomed the wrestlers with open arms.

"We will have you all in very good shape yes?" one asked, the latest person to join Cirque Du Soleil was from Russia. He warmed up instantly to the wrestlers and vowed they would be wonderful performers.

"Wait. Performers?" questioned Kane.

"Yes, did he not tell you? When done, you all go on the show!"

Kane began to look more pale than usual. He turned to Taker and mouthed 'we're screwed!'

Taker on the other hand rolled his eyes. There were other superstars taking part in this 'training excurses' but they decided to wonder about. Big Show for once, yet the Deadman tried to figure out where the hell he was going to fit in this place.

As Taker turned his attention back to the Hardys, he already saw Jeff jumping on the trapeze. He began to think that was easy enough for him to do. "Shot gun the trampoline!" Taker called out.

"Oh no, no friend. We have your task picked out for you!" called the circus performer. His stage name was Phoenix, so the guys stuck with it. "We have selected your programs for you. So you will learn something instead of remaining in a comfort zone"

"You're about to lose yours…" Kane quickly rushed up and clasped his hand over his brother's mouth. "I think he means to say is by all means, please show us where we look for it"

Phoenix led them into the back where they met the ringmaster, he greeted the superstars and showed them what they were going to be doing. Jeff was going to be on the trapeze. Matt with the acrobats, Kane was to be juggling fire and the Undertaker was to be the ringmaster of the show.

"Isn't the ring master a clown?" asked Triple H.

Taker cleared his voice. "It's not always the case"

"Oh my I nearly forgot you Triple H and Edge. Edge you will be with Mr. Matt Hardy as an acrobat. Triple H, you shall be the ringmaster then"

There appeared to be a silent sigh of relief on Taker's face. He was left with nothing to do now. "Well, I guess I shall be going then"

"Nonsense, Phoenix said you wanted to learn trapeze, so you shall with Jeff Hardy"

"See Deadman, there's a reason why we went all those years wearing Spandex! So we would be ready for the circus," laughed Kane. Yet he couldn't help but wonder how the hell was he going to juggle?


	2. Chapter 2 The tasks at hand

Chapter 2 The tasks at hand.

By the next day, the wrestlers all gathered in the circus' tent to eat. There was a lot of food there to eat, yet none of their favorites. "Where's all the good stuff? Burgers, pizza?" asked Edge aloud.

"You are all on diets if you are to fit into your costumes!" called Phoenix. "So you eat what we eat!"

"I'm going to starve," muttered Taker.

"Buck up Deadman, it's not that bad" said Triple H.

"Not that bad? Hunter, you're training to be a clown!" growled Edge. "And I got to work with Matt!"

"I am doing acrobatic circles around you!" Matt called out from down the food line, he was quick to find his seat and chat among his trainers. Edge sneered to the idea as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Screw this I am getting Vicky to get me out of here!" Just as Edge heard Vicky's voice did Phoenix snatch it out of his hands! Edge ran after him as Phoenix got the other athletes to get involved. The cell phone was thrown, tossed slid across the floor, it was a very entertaining game of monkey in the middle and Edge was no where near in getting it back! Edge found himself breathless after ten minutes of chasing them. The Phone was back in Phoenix's hands. "Now then, you know better than to mess with us, yes?" he asked.

Edge only passed out moments later. "That was rather awesome, you think they can teach us to do that?" Kane whispered to Taker.

It was the first smile he got out of the Deadman the moment they got there, yet once breakfast was over the training began.

The wrestlers were all divided up into where they were going. Edge and Matt with the acrobats, Taker and Jeff with the trapeze artists, Kane was with Phoenix as Hunter was sent elsewhere.

Kane found himself alone in a tent as Phoenix walked in he looked about on the walls and noticed the posters… Kane got a bad feeling about this. Phoenix came in shortly after and asked him to follow him. They went to one of the main tents. The floor had a strange covering on it, Phoenix excused himself as he went to gather Kane's 'learning tools' Somehow, Kane knew he was in over his head.

Phoenix returned with fire in hand. "Kane my friend, you will learn to juggle fire! Then, eat it!"

Kane's eyes widened in great shock. "Damn" he muttered.

Elsewhere

Matt and Edge stood on each other toes, literally. Neither man had back down from staring the other in the eyes, neither man was also paying attention to the acrobats showing them the routine they were to be practicing! "You two should be paying attention! You have to do this now!"

"I am not going to be doing that with Matt! I do things solo!"

"The only reason they paired us together was so I make this look good!" Matt snapped back. All the acrobats stared at one another in utter confusion as well as anger, knowing this was not going to be solved any time soon. However they heard a sharp whistle coming from below them, it was the Undertaker. He waved them down so he could speak with them.

The acrobats came down the only way they know how, by the ropes and long cloth. They were standing before the Deadman in no time looking curious as to what he had to say. "Think about it, why not make their little skit or whatever the hell you people call it… a battle?" he asked.

They all looked to one other, interested to the idea. "A battle?" One asked. The idea was rather good. "Not bad"

"It will get them to shut up faster" he pitched it.

"Done!" announced the main acrobat. They climbed back up and told the two men who still barked at one another, once they heard the idea, satisfied looks came over Matt and Edge.

Taker smiled to it as he felt Jeff yanking at his arm. "Come on Deadman! We got to get the routine down!"

Jeff was so excited for this; he pulled the Undertaker all the way to the trapeze. Yet the moment Taker saw his instructor he excused himself and high tailed it. Jeff was confused. "What's with him?" he asked.

The instructor knew. "I know, but perhaps we not say in front of the others. I do believe we need to train him on one other item before he faces the trapeze." Jeff was paired with another trainer.

The Trapeze artist was named Daniel; he came from France to peruse his dream. He found a towel to clean off the makeup that was on his face, he found the Undertaker not far with his back to the wall. "For a man who had worn white face paint before, I assume one of your… integrity wouldn't be fearful of clowns"

Taker sneered at Daniel bitterly. "I… never liked the circus" he muttered. "I hated the clowns"

"It is understandable to be scare of them, but one shouldn't when he knows who is under the mask of makeup"

"Easy for you to say! How the hell do you expect me to keep my cool when all of you are damn clowns! Not to mention the guys will never let me live it down when the find out I don't like the damn things!" he snapped back.

"I understand, appearance is everything," Daniel explained. He tried to think things over. "I will speak with the others and ask that no one wear their makeup until show time, until then, you must maintain our schedule and training"

Taker let out a sigh and nodded in agreement, he went back out to the trapeze where Jeff was already taking to it. He was doing the Swanton bomb onto the trampoline and continued with whisper in the wind. Daniel noticed how agile Jeff was and realized… the Deadman didn't fit into this category. "Perhaps we need to seek another location for the likes of you" he announced.

Taker nodded in agreement, but where do you put a Deadman in a three-ring circus?


	3. Chapter 3 a month had passed

Chapter 3- a month had passed.

As they continued to train, the people of the circus didn't realize how good of a show they had before them. Despite the whining and complaining of lack of food options, they found great amusement to the wrestler's training. One incident still is the top favorite under the big top.

Edge decided against recommendations to wear the uniform provided for them, and wore his jeans. Well during the routine, Edge got his belt caught in the cloth he was using for his acrobatic skit, the belt tore and then his pants. Distracted by this Edge then got tangled up in the tarp as his boxers flew off his body. His whole upper body was wrapped up from the chest up, yet he was exposed completely from the waist down. Matt fell off his mark laughing his ass off, Taker just happened to have been walking by with Kane. Both men looked to one another and back at Edge with a roll of their eyes.

"He is rated R how?" Kane asked.

"Hell if I know" replied the Deadman. Matt couldn't work for the rest of the day; he was too blue in the face from laughing, as Edge was red from embarrassment.

Despite the training being hard, the wrestlers couldn't complain about the fact that they were losing weight. Kane had thinned out quite a bit, he had to with the routine Phoenix was training him for. It was physically demanding as well, he had to make it look good. Kane explained to his brother. "I didn't know my body could bend THAT way" after an intense work out. He had the welts on his skin to prove it, and soon those welts will have company, no doubt burns were going to follow from this one. Jeff had really found himself at home, his trapeze act constantly improves over time. He had begun to look forward to more and more training.

When they weren't mocking one another. Edge and Matt do put on a good show with each other, the battle in the air as it has been called as raised eyebrows of the circus people. They were all impressed as to how fast wrestlers could learn a routine. Triple H had taken a liking to being a clown ringmaster, yet found it rather odd to see that Taker has yet to see him in all the grease paint. He thought nothing of it until later on when he over heard Daniel talking to the ringmaster, explaining Taker's fear of clowns.

Unable to contain the juicy tidbit, Hunter gathered the guys and told them of the one fear Taker had. "Can you imagine? HIM scared of clowns!" he laughed.

Edge snickered aloud to it as well. Yet Kane wasn't laughing. "Not cool man," he warned. "Taker had been scared when he was younger. One creeped the utter hell of out him, me too for that matter"

"Then how come you aren't scared?" asked Jeff.

Kane stared down at the young Hardy. "I've worked with you one too many times, as well I had to team with Doink in Toronto…. I had to get over it," he muttered. "But Taker's fear started way back when he was starting to get into the 'dark side' he was attempting to bring one of his favorite toys to life by casting dark magic or something, I was watching from the closet like a little brother does. Anyway, his spoke the spell wrong, and it brought to life a freaky puppet Paul Bearer got him for Christmas that year. Chased him around the room until he threw in into the closet where I was. I ran out screaming until mom came in and sent the thing to hell by throwing it into the fire place…" Kane stopped when he noticed all the weird looks the guys were giving him.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" demanded Edge.

"Note serious face!" Kane snapped back. "Since then, we've both been freaked by clowns"

"Damn, I never liked the damn things either," muttered Triple H. "So no clown mentioning" he announced.

"Not unless your new act will be a monkey flying out of your ass" Kane warned. "He will put one there!"

The men gulped their pride and decided not to mention a word. Kane went off on his own in search of some of the other superstars here. Big Show was to be here with them, he learned his task was to be with the animals yet he was sent home, Show was allergic to half of them! Then there came John Morrison and the Miz, those two were to be part of the trapeze act with Jeff when Vince learned Taker was no longer part of it. Yet those two have done nothing but yak on their cell phones and not pull their weight. But the circus folk were going to be putting them in their place soon enough.

The came Paul London and Brian Kendrick, those two were out on the trampoline, jumping around like little boys on sugar… well they were on sugar. Kane noticed the empty bags of cotton candy littering the ground and the two unable to stop smiling and jumping up and down. Phoenix entered the arena and noticed the bags on the ground and saw the two men.

"I strongly suggest you come off of that right now!" he called to the two men. They didn't listen. Phoenix took hold of Kane's arm and pulled him out of the arena.

"What? I thought we were done training for today," Kane said.

Phoenix counted down from his fingers, Kane cringed the moment he heard violent vomiting coming from the arena where London and Kendrick were. "I could see that coming, we don't sell cotton candy here like other circuses, we are for the art. Now it is about time two young men pulled their weight, watch and learn Kane" Peering out, Kane couldn't help but smile to see John Morrison and Miz were the ones chosen to clean up the vomit. They protested and demanded a new job; the other option was the animal cages.

The stuck with the vomit.


	4. Chapter 4 Bringing down the house

Chapter 4- Bringing down the house

As time dwindled by, Taker was pulled from the trapeze act and was given something very special to do, however no one knew what. "He bought is way out of it" announced Edge during lunch. "Or threatened someone"

"He wouldn't chicken out!" Kane snapped back. Everyone began to notice the slight burns on his arm, he had just started to juggle fire. But he has yet to perfect it. Matt and Edge had become more defined in their arms and have recently added the Miz and Morrison to the routine. London and Kendrick had a strict sugar ban as they work with Jeff on the Trapeze. Triple H, well, he just had to work on his humor for the audience.

"I thought being a clown would be easy, but these are some touch nuts to crack!" he announced.

"You're flunking at being a clown!" laughed Jeff

"Shut up" Hunter muttered.

Kane finished up his lunch and went to find Phoenix, he was going to get his routine down right before he would really have burns to complain about. He was getting better at it though, he had slimmed down a bit with stopped the sudden searing of his hips. Phoenix laughed as Kane announced loudly the last time. "Damn love handles!"

"I thought you men would just call it fat?" Phoenix smirked.

Kane smirked to that, but also found it slightly offence. "Look, I'm 41 years old, what would you expect?" he asked.

Phoenix was rather stunned. "Are you really?! My goodness, I take back that comment" he announced. There was still a rather stunned expression on the look of the young man's face, however it made Kane laugh.

He remembered when he was in the locker room one time, before they split into brands, one of the younger guys was asking him for advice. Kane noticed the Undertaker in the locker room and directed his comment aloud towards the Deadman. "Well, the way the OLD TIMERS do it…" yet he never got to finish the sentence.

Taker turned his attention to Kane and smiled wickedly at him. "Kane, you're and old timer too!"

Kane was about to counter that comment, but soon realized how right the Deadman was! "Damn it!" he announced aloud.

Well, despite his age, he had to admit he still looked damn well for a forty year old. Half the time guys would be complaining about their backs and what not, Kane knows he has been but for all the right reasons.

He kept continuing on with the training, wondering what exactly the Deadman is going to do for his act?

Meanwhile….

The battle in the air was going quite smoothly, Matt and Edge had managed to work together to put on a hell of a show. As well, The Miz and Morrison had done well in catching on. What worried Matt though was how much Morrison wanted to show off his ridged abs to the world, as if they aren't exposed enough! "Morrison, people aren't going to be staring at your abs all day, they want ACTION!" Matt announced after their first run, all what Morrison did was spin around, with his chest and torso greased up.

Edge for once found himself agreeing with Matt. "Man, they want a show! Not a strip tease!"

Morrison only shrugged his shoulders to them and told Matt and Edge he was appealing to the women out there. "So where's the Undertaker huh? What's his sketch?" Morrison asked.

No man knew. "Probably raising the dead," laughed Miz.

Matt said nothing, but he was just as curious as to what the Undertaker was going to be doing.

Down Blow.

Jeff, Kendrick and Paul London were having a ball! Up, down, left, right, Swanton bomb and back again, everything cool to do with the trampoline they were doing it. Like kids with a large toy none of them were growing board with it.

Jeff had come out with twists and turns that caught the eyes of many of the trampoline acrobats who then decided Jeff's segment in the show will be him solo on the trampoline.

Needless to say the Hardy Boy was THRILLED and already began to work on his act. Paul and Brian kept up with their routine however they found they were able to wear the face masks that are normally reserved for their ring entrance in their show! They were deciding what to wear for the act when they saw Kane coming from one of the other tents; he was covered in soot as smoke danced off of his skin and clothing. He looked rather upset with himself.

"Kane?" asked Paul.

"Don't ask" he muttered and walked away. Curious they went to see what had happened, in the large, vast room Kane was working in…. and was told it was IMPOSSIBLE to catch fire…. Had indeed caught fire.

"Wow, that's one way of bringing down the house" muttered Kendrick.

Phoenix emerged from the still smoldering room, he looked rather impressed needless to say. "I must admit, I didn't think this room could burn. Kane proved me wrong… but that was a great use of fire!"

"So… you're not upset?" asked Paul.

"How could I be? The ringmaster saw it and loved it! We are going to use a tame version of that in the act! I cannot wait to tell Kane!"

"You may want to wait until he stops smoking." Brian said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5 nearly show time

Chapter 5 Nearly show time

As the final month was drawing to a close, the superstars were rather impressed to their new "circus shape" Many had toned and improved strength as the older wrestlers lost weight. They were all starting to get rather excited for the show. Kane had finally perfected his fire act and even went as far as learning as how to breathe and eat fire! Despite the idea he was unable to taste anything for the first couple of weeks.

Anywho as the weeks dwindled down, they began to see more and more of the Undertaker, who looked like he too had been working out. There was an odd smile to his face was he was bombarded with questions. 'Where were you? What are you doing? What's your act? Can we see it?' but of course, Deadman tells no tales.

Kane even knew better than to ask him what he was doing, but he was just as curious. "What did you say you did before to spy on him? Hide in a closet?" whispered Matt.

Kane stared down the young Hardy Boy. "Do I look like I could fit into a closet now? I have a hard enough time taking a shower as it is!"

"Good point, we need someone small…" Both men turned to Brian Kendrick and Paul London. "Perhaps we could find someone who is able to fit" Matt Hardy whispered with a grin.

Matt tried talking to the two after lunch about spying on the Deadman, however both Paul and Brian refused. "Are you crazy! We don't have a death wish!" announced Paul

"OH hell no!" snapped back Brian. "You want to spy on him, do it yourself!"

Well needless to say although curious, everyone knows what happens to the cat what went to investigate. As well, everyone knew the Deadman would be SURE to have anyone who snooped on his stuff would promise that kind of consequence.

In the final week of their circus career, Vince McMahon had come to see how his superstars were doing, he was rather shocked to their drastic changes and wondered if he could get the secret from the circus people to keep his superstars in that shape. He watched many of the acts yet decided to skip Kane's after hearing what he did to one of the practice rooms.

Vince looked about, only to scratch his head. "Where the hell is Triple H and the Undertaker?" he asked.

Triple H emerged in his full clown make up, making everyone laugh their asses off at him. He shrugged it off, he was the ringmaster when they perform. "Taker, no one has seen him," announced Kane.

"No one knows what he is doing either," explained Miz.

"As if we care," muttered Edge.

"Oh you do, I saw you trying to find the Deadman just yesterday!" laughed Morrison.

"Shut up" Edge hissed.

As the superstars bickered back and forth, Kane noticed an odd, yet familiar man enter the room. He saw the group of wrestlers and came over to say hi. No one spoke to him until the stranger's attention turned to Vince. "It's been a while, huh Mr. McMahon"

"Criss Angel!" Vince announced proudly and shook his hand. "Don't you guys remember back when I had the restaurant in New York. Criss was a street performer and we got him a regular gig, now look at him. He has his own TV show!" Vince announced.

"Oh yeah, so why the hell are you here?" questioned Edge.

Criss was very tight lipped but explained that he has been working with the circus for an upcoming series they were going to do together. "It's going to combine the best of all of our talents, the athletic aspect and my illusion skills. But we have to test it out first, but we have to keep that on the low key" he whispered.

"Why is that?" asked Kane.

"I am not at liberty to say, but you will find out when you perform!" Criss excused himself as he went through the halls in search or someone or something. Every superstar stared at one another, wondering that this show was going to have in store for them all!


	6. Chapter 6 Show Time

Chapter 6- Show time.

Kane was peering out through the curtains and saw the McMahon family waiting front row center. He sneered to the idea of McMahons staring at him, as well, he felt ridiculous in the tights he was wearing. "I look like a fairy of some sort," he growled lowly.

Edge snickered yet realized he was no better, he nearly looked naked. His entire body was painted in odd colors of black, red and silver as Matt was painted in his purple, black and silver tints. Morrison and Miz weren't impressed with their paint job. "This is blocking the natural reflection of my abs!" Morrison announced.

"Oh suck it up. Has anyone see the Undertaker?" asked Matt.

No one has. And the show was about to start. Everyone nearly lost it when they saw Triple H in his full clown makeup. "Laugh it all up now… Why the hell do half of you look naked?" he asked.

"Just get your ass out there clown boy," muttered Kane as he shoved Hunter through the curtains. Triple H stumbled out as he introduced the show. Opening act was the flying Hardy Boy. Jeff started off on the trampoline, but then his show changed as he interacted with other trapeze artists. They were flipping and flying though the air gracefully as the acrobatics was worthy of the show. The crowd was on their feet afterwards as Jeff took his bow with the other performers, Paul London and Brian Kendrick were next for their show.

Kane took the time to search out his brother to see what he was doing, let alone how he was going to be dressed up. Kane kept starting down at his costume with a slight sneer on his face. His pants were given that of a flame design and his upper body was covered in non flammable body paint to continue the flame pattering. It stretched all the way up to cover his face and head. The guys had been mocking him all day about it. "Taker! Taker!" Kane called down the halls, but no answer came. "The bastard bailed out on us"

"KANE! You're next!" called out Triple H.

With a snarl Kane went out to do his fire act. At first, no one knew what to expect from it, not even the McMahons. Kane started with two large metal poles aflame. He then began to spin the poles between in fingers, startling Shane McMahon. "I don't think Kane has good dexterity in his fingers" he muttered lowly.

Shane McMahon soon ate his words as the poles were spun faster and faster in Kane's hands. A sick, twisted look soon followed as he began to get more daring with the fire. Kane savored the look of fear on the McMahons' faces as the fire pole was spun around his body, thrown up into the air and caught once more. He formed a circle of flame around himself. His daring exit came as the fire grew higher and higher around him. He swallowed the fire before breathing it out once more and vanishing in black smoke. The crowd loved it!

In the back.

"Ow, Ow, ow!" growled Kane. "I burnt my tongue again," Kane growled as he spoke oddly.

The Hardys knew better than to laugh, yet Edge lost himself. "Sweet, now we don't have to hear him complain about anything for a while!" Edge looked to Matt, Morrison and Miz. "Well, come on, let's go dazzle them!" he announced and walked out.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Thank goodness this is almost over"

"Amen, I can't breath in this" muttered Miz.

"Can you still see my abs through the paint?" questioned Morrison as they walked out to get in position.

Kane on the other hand, continued his search for the Undertaker, there was still no sign of the Deadman. He began to wonder if his brother really did chicken out.

When he gave up, he caught the last bit of the Matt and Edge's show. Strangely enough the stunt in which Edge lost his pants was used, He tangled himself up in the tarp that is used for the show and spun around a few times before he untangled himself and appeared on the ground. It wasn't bad, but Kane preferred the other version since Edge was the laughing stock the last time.

Kendrick and London were our out again to do another performance, which then left the Deadman. Kane wondered what was going to happen, yet noticed everyone in the back working franticly to get the stage set for the finally. Something was going down, perhaps this was the Deadman's moment?


	7. Chapter 7 He who stole the show END

Chapter 7- He who stole the show

Everyone got to sit in the audience for this one, when the main attraction started up, it began with Criss Angel dressed in white. He began to his illusions, as the white smoke around him began to alter, and turn to black.

In a bolt of lighting, he appeared. The Undertaker! His face painted as he too was subject to the weird outfits like everyone else, but his was cooler. "Hey! How come I never saw that design?" questioned Edge.

Taker wore mainly black, yet with Purple fire markings that stretched up to his chest. From the face down his body was covered in different shades of black.

Criss Angel began to levitate before the crowd, no signs of wire there… then… Taker did the same! "Whoa, I don't see wires on him" whispered Jeff.

It was like something out of the matrix, the two men began to duel, lifting things off the circus floor before throwing them towards one another. No wires, no stage hands. Nothing!

It drew to an end as the two men lowered themselves to the ground. Criss Angel threw bolts of energy towards the Undertaker, he fell back in black smoke, instantly it cleared the moment he hit it, yet the Deadman was gone!

Kane was even brought to his feet as he saw his own brother vanish into the smoke. Criss Angel took a bow when a wig fell off his head. The man who stood back up, dressed in white and no sign of paint on his body, was the Undertaker! "How the hell did he do that!" Demanded Edge.

"Great, that's one other thing we got to worry about." Muttered Kane. The Undertaker has learned some new tricks.

There was a great celebration in the back of the circus, they celebrated a great show as the owner pitched an idea to Vince. "What about a show, once a week for a year. The WWE takes over!" he asked.

There was a look of temptation in the eyes of Vince, yet he could see the talent behind him waving their arms and mouthing 'No!' to the chairman.

"Let me think about it" Vince replied.

Kane had finally gotten some time alone with his brother who was now wearing the same white outfit as Criss Angel. "So, you going to tell me how you did it right?" Kane asked with a grin.

Taker looked to Criss who looked back at Taker. "We'll see" The Deadman announced. But there was a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about? Taker, Edge knows your greatest fear!" Kane announced.

"True, but I know his" he replied.

Edge had just walked into the room when some of the circus people jumped out wearing sock puppets. Edge freaked and ran out screaming, Kane however was more weirded out than anything. "How did you know…"

He turned around only to find the Deadman already gone, as was Criss Angel. "Damn illusionists" Kane muttered. But it wouldn't be long now until they are back in the WWE, the rules will return and Kane has announced his determination to learn the Deadman's new tricks!

THE END


End file.
